star_wars_rebeliancifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Paula123la/Kto powiedział, że będzie łatwo?
Na start... Jako iż jestem nowa w rebeliantach, jak chcecie poprawcie mnie w komentarzu czy cuś, o ile zrobię błąd w treści, źle nazwę statek itd. Kilka informacji na start: -Nie oszukując, najwiecej tu będzie'' Sabine'', bo to moja ulubiona postać D: -Nie za dużo Kanana, bo za nim nie przepadam, ale przecież Widmo 1 musi być x.x -Wymyślę sobie przyszłość panny Wren, co mi szkodzi xD Początek Hera siedziała przy sterach, dryfując między odłamkami już poległych statków. Duch był niedaleko myśliwców Imperium, więc postanowiła rozpocząć ostrzał. Trafiła. Odetchnęła z ulgą, po czym spytała się Ahsoki przez komunikator, czy misja już się zakończyła. Dostała zezwolenie na opuszczenie miejsca bitwy. Ustawiła kurs w stronę Mandalory, tam miała się odbyć ich kolejna misja, ale dopiero za tydzień. Hera martwiła się, jak Sabine zareaguje na wieść o tym, że lecą na jej planetę. No cóż, ta zamknięta w sobie cicha osóbka różnie reagowała na różne wieści. Kobieta wstała i zarządziła zebranie ekipy w kokpicie. Pierwszy przybył Ezra. -Heraa, dopiero co skończyliśmy misję, nie możemy mieć chociaż chwili odpoczynku?... - Granatowowłosy spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem i przeciągle ziewnął. Syndulla spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą i nie odpowiedziała. Jako następni pojawili się Zeb, Chopper, i Kanan. Widząc tego ostatniego, uśmiechnęła się. Duch był już prawie w komplecie, brakowało tylko... -Sabine... - Hera westchnęła. - Ta mała nigdy się nie spóźnia, wiecie gdzie jest? Nagle drzwi się otworzyły. Weszła przez nie Mandalorianka. -Ktoś mnie wołał? Rysowałam nowe dzieło, cóż, musiałam przerwać. Wszyscy patrzyli się na nią, jak na choinkę w lipcu, pierwszy raz odezwała się tak do Hery. -JA cię wołałam moja droga. Ogłoszę parę rzeczy na temat kolejnej misji. A więc, lecimy za tydzień. Wszyscy, nikt nie zostaje. Naszym celem jest odebranie broni od mieszkańców, a następnie oferowanie im przymierza z naszą komórką rebeliantów. Potem podpiszą pewnie pakt z innymi, ale najpierw my. -A gdzie lecimy? - odezwał się Kanan. -Na Mandalorę, więc wiecie, bez gwałtownych ruchów, żadnych szwindli i handlów, robimy to co do nas należy i zmykamy. Znacie charakter mandalorian, zrobisz coś łamiącego regulamin i oderżną ci głowę. -Ekhem... ja tu jestem? - Sabine zrobiła obrażoną minę. Hera trochę zakłopotana pokazała im, żeby zmykali do swoim kajut. Spojrzała znacząca na Kanana, pokazując, że chce, aby został. Męszczyzna posłuchał. Kiedy "dzieciarnia" opuściła kokpit, zaczęli rozmowę. -Posłuchaj, Kanan, jeśli ta misja się nie uda, nasza grupa może być zagrożona. Co jeśli odbiorą nam Ducha? Po ostatniej akcji, kiedy nasz plan nie wypalił i tak już byli źli, a co dopiero teraz z tak ważną misją, wiesz jaka Mandalora jest znacząca... - kobieta opuściła wzrok. -Spokojnie, czyżby Hera Syndulla straciła swoją pewność siebie? Popatrz, jesteśmy jedną z najlepszych załóg tej rebelii, myślisz, że tak łatwo by się nas pozbyli? Ahsoka cię bardzo lubi, wszyscy cię lubią pani kapitan. No chodź! - powiedział, po czym przytulił Herę. Twi'lek odwzajemniła uścisk. Trafiła na najlepszą załogę w galaktyce. Rozdział 2 Kanan Jarrus siedział na swojej pryczy zamyślony. Na jego łóżku walały się różne śmieci, od ubrań po broń. Zastanawiał się, czy da radę dalej prowadzić szkolenie Ezry... Lubił chłopaka. Mądry, szybko się uczył. Z zamyśleń wyrwał go komunikator. -Widmo jeden? Słyszysz mnie? - Był to głos Zeba. -Słyszę, coś się stało -No, w sumie to nic, ale mały coś wybroił i Chopper sie zepsuł... Długa historia. - Ton głosu Orreliosa się lekko załamał. -Już idę. Czekajcie na mnie. Jedi wyłączył komunikator, po czym udał się w stronę kajuty swoich "synów", w końcu tak ich traktował. Po drodze mijał rysunki Sabine, porozmieszczane na niektórych ścianach. Czasem dziwił się, że Hera nie krzyczy na nią za te malowidła. Kiedy doszedł na miejsce, zobaczył widok mrożący krew w żyłach. Ich astromech był w częściach, cały porozkręcany, do najmniejszej śrubeczki. Spojrzał na Ezrę i Zeba wzrokiem nie wróżącym nic dobrego, po czym spytał ferajnę co się wydarzyło. -A więc my... próbowaliśmy... - pierwszy odezwał się Zeb - próbowaliśmy.. lekko podrasować tą puszkę... i wtedy.. -Wtedy wyskoczyło parę sprężynek i BUM! - dokończył padawan. Kanan patrzył w osłupieniu na sytuację. Jak Hera się o tym dowie wywali nas z Ducha i posieka na kawałki, pomyślał. Trzeba coś zrobić... Kto mógłby naprawić tę kupę złomu i poskładać... -Potrzebujecie pomocy? - w progu drzwi stała Sabine. W ręku trzymała skrzynkę z narzędziami. - Podsłuchałam trochę waszej rozmowy i pomyślałam, że lepiej będzie uratować wam tyłki. Mandalorianka podeszła do części astromecha. Obejrzała je dokładnie, po czym zaczęła sprawnie je łączyć. Śruba do śruby, sprężyna do koła, kabel do kabla. Jej ręce zgrabnie składały wszystko do kupy, a mężczyźni obserwowali z boku. Po paru minutach szkielet z metalowych części zaczął przypominać robota, a po około godzinie stał przed nimi niczym nowo narodzony Chopper. Ezra lekko zakłopotany patrzył się na Sabine, a następnie podszedł do niej. -Eee.. Dzięki. Ratujesz nam skórę, Hera by nam tego nie przepuściła. Zgadza się Zeb? -Zgadza się! Dzięki młoda, bez ciebie nasze skóry pewnie wisiałyby niedługo nad kominkiem, czy coś... Sabine stwierdziła, że naszła ją wena twórcza, po czym wyszła. Kanan, który od godziny stał z boku i obserwował przebieg akcji, postanowił przemienić tą sytuację w lekcje dla Ezry. -Słuchaj, następnym razem mam nadzieję będziesz pamiętał, że nie zawsze będzie przy tobie taka Sabine, lub ktokolwiek inny, kto uratuje ci skórę? Musisz ponosić konsekwencje swoich czynów, pamiętaj. Jarrus wyszedł z pokoju. Udał się do specjalnego przedziału, gdzie młoda Mandalorianka testowała swój talent. Podziwiał rysunki i malunki. Większość z nich przedstawiała znaki rebelii, niektóre ich ekipę. Wiedział, że większość powstała zanim przybył do nich Ezra, więc na żadnym z dzieł nei było granatowowłosego chłopaka. Zobaczył postać Sabine, po czym podszedł do niej. Chciał zobaczyć co młoda maluje. -Witaj panie kapitanie, przyszedłeś zobaczyć co Widmo pięć robi po godzinach? - dziewczyna spytała półżartem Kanana. -Możliwe, kapitan też chce wiedzieć co robi jego załoga w czasie wolnym. Co tam rysujesz? Jakieś nowe symbole rebelianckie? -Nie, tego mam już dużo, czas na parę ludzi... - tajemniczy ton Wren wzbudził ciekawość Jedi. -Mógłbym spojrzeć? Sabine przytaknęła. Odsłoniła swój malunek, Kanan oniemiał. Był to na sto procent jej najlepiej udany bochomaz (tak to nazywał, zazwyczaj). Był na nim Duch, a przed nim stała cała załoga. Zeb stał z tyłu, jako największy, przed nim stali on sam, oraz Hera. Co równocześnie dziwne i normalne, obejmowali się oni za ramiona. Na podłożu siedział Ezra, użyła do włosów chłopaka idelnie pasującej farby. Brakowało tylko jednej postaci, jej samej. Popatrzył ze zdziwieniem, więc Sabine napomknęła: -Jeszcze nie zdążyłam narysować wszystkiego, ale dokończę jutro... Cóż, idę do siebie! Do jutra, panie "Tato". Śmiejąc się odeszła. Kanan poszedł w inną stronę, kierując się w stronę swojej kabiny. Udał się prosto do łazienki, a kiedy się odświeżył do łóżka. Po paru minutach zasnął ~~ Yay Skończyłam uf ~Jeśli ktoś to czyta, zostawcie komentarz :) A, i jeszcze pytanie do was, co myślicie o parze Sabine x Ezra? Bo ja tak średnio, no i nie wiem czy zaczynać ten wątek, czy nie... ? :X Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania